In-vivo measuring systems are known in the art. Some in-vivo devices/systems that traverse the gastrointestinal (GI) system may include one or more imaging sensors, for imaging (e.g., capturing images of) the interior of the GI system, and/or sensors of other types. In-vivo devices may traverse the GI system by being pushed through the GI system by peristaltic force exerted thereon by the digestive system, or by being maneuvered, for example, magnetically. Some maneuvering applications require ‘knowing’ a current location of the in-vivo device and a target/next location of the in-vivo device in order to generate a magnetic field that moves the in-vivo device from its current location to the target/next location or destination. However, detecting the location of an in-vivo device in the GI system requires a robust localization system and computing resources, and defining the target/next location of the device is not trivial (e.g., a three-dimensional model of the GI system may have to be defined). In addition, if the orientation of the in-vivo device is manipulatable, for example magnetically, trying to move the in-vivo device in one direction while the in-vivo device is oriented in another direction, this might be hazardous to the wall/tissue of the GI system.
It would be beneficial to have a method and system that simplifies magnetic maneuvering of an in-vivo device, for example, in the GI tract, and reduces potential hazards involved in such maneuvering.